Talons Like Iron
by Spiritstrike
Summary: When Skyler Hawke died from unexpected circumstances, she had the choice of of going straight to heaven and never return to her old life, or be reborn as a whole new being in a different universe with no recollection of the life she had before. She chose the latter, and it's a choice she's going to regret. OC Insert. Pre-ME1
1. The Rebirth

Talons Like Iron: Incipiens

**Ok, this isn't what you think it is. This story isn't about me being in the Mass Effect universe, that story belongs to ****Mass Transitions****. No, this is just a different kind where it's an OC that gets flung from our world into the Mass Effect universe. She'll have her own personality, and not mine at all. But there's a twist to all of this: she ends up becoming not human... but rather a turian.**

**Wait, don't go! I know this sounds really dumb, but there's an explanation for it! I swear! You'd just have to read in order to find out how and why because I've been thinking about this a lot. Rather than just fall head over heels for a canon character, there will be a lot to it.**

**So let's get this story underway. We are NOT going to start in our world. No, we're going to start somewhere else, somewhere dark and warm.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Death isn't the end, it's the beginning."<em>

_**Jennifer Love Hewitt**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**The Rebirth**

* * *

><p>Darkness had never been so warm before. Usually it was cold and frightening. At least that's what it was always considered whenever you see the colour. Cold, black, and empty. But here... it was warm and inviting, as though someone had turned off the lights in a bedroom and there was still so much warmth left over from the light bulbs.<p>

I don't remember much. I hardly remember anything at all, and yet I wonder why I'm still conscious.

Whatever had happened, it was strangely bizarre. It was bizarre enough to get me thinking on what exactly happened the moment I closed my eyes.

Then, as if to answer my thoughts, a bright light engulfed my field of vision and I found myself floating in midair, still in the middle of the warm empty blackness. How strange that this darkness was so calm and gentle. Then, the light slowly faded, forming a humanoid shape but it kept the bright light and I was forced to turn my head at a slight angle to keep it from blinding me. Eventually the light dulled a bit and I was able to see more clearly, but the humanoid did not show its natural features. No, rather it kept on glowing white, but I could scarcely make out a strangely angled back head, but that was as far as I could tell.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, finally finding my voice after what seemed like a long time of silence.

The stranger didn't say a word for a moment as it looked me up and down, as though it was deciding what to do with me. Eventually, a warm genderless voice spoke from it, **"Skyler Jasmine Hawke."**

I hesitated, wondering how the hell this thing knew my full name. I try to answer it, but the words die on my lips and I grumble to myself regarding how stupid my voice actually must sound to his being. Whatever it was that is. The humanoid came a little closer, gliding in a feminine manner and I realised that the closer it came, the more I was seeing a woman. But only thing that told me that made it not so human was the oddly shaped crest that was sticking out of it's head.

Whatever it was, it most certainly wasn't a human.

"**Skyler Jasmine Hawke,"** the voice said again and I found myself transfixed by the voice. **"I am aware that you have so many questions as to why you stand before us now."**

"Us?" I asked. "Who is 'us'? Where am I? What happened to me?"

"**Us is the being that stands before you,"** the humanoid answered, but the two voices sounded like they were merging together into a single entity. **"We do not have a physical form and so we took on this one based upon the memories that we sensed when you entered The Void of No Return. From your memories, this has neither male nor female gender and is considered the wisest and most powerful being in the universe."**

I can tell that the being had dismissed answering my third question, so I tried a different tactic. "The Void of No Return?" I ask. "What's that?"

"**It is a place where beings that die come to and decide whether or not they wish to join their religious afterlife or continue on in life,"** the being answered softly, drawing closer until it was standing close enough for me to reach out and touch.

"Wait a minute," I suddenly shouted, "I died?!"

The being remained entirely silent for a long moment and the realisation began to sink in. Holy shit, I'm dead! But how? When? Why can't I remember how it happened? How come I can only remember my name and nothing more? It was as if this 'Void of No Return' had purged everything of my former life except for name. Why?

I hadn't realised I had been shouted until my throat was beginning to ache to the point where I wanted something to drink. But then the ache instantly faded and I was no longer thirsty. I shake my head to try and understand what was actually happening to me. Eventually the being's soft features began to fade until I could finally see its blue eyes, blue human face, and the bony crest. The only thing that was kept hidden was the rest of the body, hidden by the white light.

My god, it was a fucking asari! Holy shit!

"**I am afraid that we had to purge your memories for your own good, little one,"** the asari told me. **"Should you choose to go to your heaven, you will have them all back and be at peace with your life. But, should you decide to continue on in life, you will remember nothing else but your name. You will reborn as something else in entirely."**

I curled up into a ball, bringing all my limbs closer together as I struggled to come to terms with what was happening to me. Somehow, I had died in my old life and I will no longer remember it unless I decided what I was going to do. It didn't matter what I chose, either all, I wasn't going to see my family, my friends, or even the world in which I lived in ever again. I would be dead no matter what form I took.

A warm hand rested itself upon my back and I realised that I was completely naked, thus explaining why my skin was so sensitive to the touch. I tried not to show my embarrassment, but it was there written all over my cheeks. I take a deep breath, accepting that it was going to be impossible to be able to see my loved ones again. They probably wouldn't even miss me anyway except when they bury my rotting corpse.

I hadn't realised I had been crying until I felt streaks of wetness falling down my cheeks. I wiped them away sighing deeply and looked into the eyes of the asari. The asari smiled warmly and pulled away.

"What must I do?" I asked quietly.

The asari pulled further away and spread her arms wide. There was a warm flash of bright light and then two wooden doors appeared on her left and on her right. The one on my left was bright white and yellow, warm and inviting as though it wanted me to step into it and come on home. A pair of small angels touching each other's hands sat in the middle, each one with a halo over their heads. The one on my right was mostly green with patches of white and blue. A strange symbol similar to an eagle's screeching head also sat in the middle, but it was not even a bird at all. Rather it looked avian and lacked feathers at all.

"**The door on your left,"** said the asari, motioning to the door on her right, **"is the door to your afterlife."** Her other hand gracefully swept over to the door on her left. **"This door will allow to come back to life as another being. But be warned, your memories of your previous will leave you except for your human name and the game that you know so well."**

She lowered both hands and began to steadily move away, but her last words would forever echo in my ears for the rest of my life. **"Now choose, little one. Choose wisely."**

And with that, the asari scattered into shining stardust, the lights rising higher and higher until they faded into a white hole. Now I was left alone to make my final choice. Whatever I decided, I would not be the same person ever again. I would be leaving my family and friends behind, including my only home.

I closed my eyes, allowing the decision to pour through into my heart and a single voice whispered the answer: _Choose_.

I stepped towards the selected the door, slowly turned the knob and then my whole world went completely white.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it folks, the first chapter of my next Mass Effect story! I'm so glad that it isn't really me. OC Sis are a lot more easier than writing myself into it because then I'd be given one hell of a headache. And trust me, headaches are NOT nice at all. The next chapter will be uploaded in due time, but I'm content with this one nonetheless.<strong>

**Fear not, ****Mass Transitions**** is on my next update list which will be happening very soon, that I promise you.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please don't hesitate to review!**


	2. The Passage

Talons Like Iron: Incipiens

**Here go, folks, the next chapter is finally here, and it came a lot quicker than I expected because I've never seen so many follows and favourites for just one simple story! I can understand the caution of not wanting to review until the next one comes along, but I guess I'm a very patient person.**

**In this chapter, Skyler awakens to a whole new world and undergoes a lot of passage of time. I apologise for some of the dumb timelines, I'm not used to some of it because my complete understanding of the timeline is REALLY bad. Good lord, I hope to not do this again.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**The Passage**

* * *

><p>The first thing I became aware of was that I was encased in darkness. The same kind of darkness as before, only this time I couldn't open up my eyes and that the darkness felt a little warmer than it did before. It was strange being in it, but at the same time, I felt safe and warm. But more importantly, I found myself with my arms and legs completely wrapped around my body and somehow floating upside down with my head pointed downwards in a way that I couldn't even describe.<p>

Was this what the asari meant by becoming something else entirely? I know I couldn't remember much of my old life, but memories of the world in which I had chosen to take part in continued to flash before my eyes. Time seemed to have no meaning in whatever I was in, but at the same time I felt myself slowing changing, growing. I became aware that I could move my hands and feet, flexing them and learning to kick and grab at nothing. I still couldn't open up my eyes, but I know I will eventually be free from whatever was keeping me safe and secure. And then I realised that I could hear a slight thumping noise. Was that my heart or was it someone else's?

I don't know why, but that thumping noise eventually brought comfort to me, and subconscious memories of long ago came pouring into me when I was still no more than a thought in my mother's eye. Whether it was true or not, I do not know. But eventually those memories of my old life faded away and were replaced by different thoughts and feelings that I barely understood. Somehow, I could even hear words being spoken to me in a different language, but they were muffled by the darkness I was encased in. They sounded so strange, and yet so loving and comforting.

But then comes a time when I was going to have to leave this cacoon of darkness and face this whole new world.

The first thing I became aware of was that I had been shifted around by some unknown force, then I was being squeeze and pushed downwards. Fear gripped my heart and I wanted to scream, but something kept me from opening up my mouth and breathing in the strange place I was encased it. More pushing came, forcing me further down something that was so tight that my skull had to compress itself on my brain to give me more room. I felt everything expand and contract, continuing to push me until my eyes began to open.

Once again, I was engulfed in a bright light and then air came rushing into my lungs.

I screamed loudly and then breathed so deeply that I couldn't even tell whether it was air that was getting into my lungs or if it was water. I coughed and spluttered, continuing to cry like I hadn't before, at least not since I was nothing more than a toddler all those years ago.

Then I realised I was being held at arm's length and I blinked my eyes to adjust to the new world after having been in the dark for so long. It was difficult to believe that I was well and truly alive again. Only instead of a human face that was peering at me, it was... something else entirely. It was completely avian, its face covered in bony plates that stretched all the way into some kind of crest and it was flexing a pair of mandibles in what I believe was some kind of smile. Bright amber eyes with slits for pupils blinked at me. The face was covered in blue paint on the cheeks, nose, and the mandibles.

"Spirits, Octavia, it's a girl," the creature replied. "We have a beautiful little girl."

Holy shit, he a turian, and now I am realising that he was my father. Oh boy. All I can do is stare at him, blinking back at him, kicking and screaming once again in an attempt to try and test out my limbs. Oh shit! The shock is beginning to overwhelm my young brain!

"Pass her to me, Maximus," came another voice, this time it was lighter and feminine, but it also sounded tired and exhausted. "I'd like to see her for myself."

My father gently cradled me in his long arms, peering down at me with loving eyes that I couldn't even comprehend. I couldn't believe it, I was alive again and I was being held by a turian of all things! This couldn't be happening! This can't be real at all. He carried me several for several paces and then I was transferred into the arms of another turian, but this one was lying down and I was pressed against a warm chest. Octavia, my mother... she was my new mother. I was in the arms of my mother. This is almost too much for my young brain to completely understand.

"Look at her, she has your eyes," father said, his clicking his mandibles as he looked down upon me. It took me a moment to understand that my mother's eyes were not amber like father's, but rather... green.

"And your nose, Maximus," mother chuckled as father tickled my belly. "I've never heard such strong lungs before."

My cries finally died down as I continued to stare up at them, blinking and flexing my own mandibles in an almost subconscious manner that caused them to laugh at me. I don't know how I was doing that, but it felt weird having two pieces on the side of my face that pretty much twitched at a simple thought.

"What should we name her, Octavia?" father asked, looking over at his mate. "We mostly had names for a son. The doctors said that she was going to be male and all we could think about was male names."

Mother almost looked thoughtful for a moment, but it was difficult to tell considering how the plates on a turian's face were completely covered in plates that didn't move much to perform facial expressions. I dunno, it's difficult to tell from this inexperienced body. At last mother answered with a slight purr in her voice, "I think she should be called Dalena. Dalena Bellarius."

Oh cool! A turian name! Nice!

Father tilted his head at a slight angle and then peered down at me again, amber eyes warm with love. "Dalena it is then," he replied, nodding in agreement.

Honestly, I found that name really good, good enough to make me think that being a turian wasn't all that bad at all. Although judging from the familiar blue face paint on mother and father's faces, I'm going to assume that I was born on Palaven, the turian planet, but it was difficult to tell what year I was born in, not unless I asked mother or father. However, due to my baby voice not being fully developed yet, I couldn't ask, and no doubt it would be weird to learn that your own child was extremely strange.

I spent the last few weeks in Avennio Hospital with my mother before she was strong enough to return home with me. Father came to visit whenever his job permitted him to, but according to turian culture, duty came first before anything else, and that included family. I learned that father – Maximus Bellarius – worked at a docking station and that the work was good pay, enough to support the family but probably meant that he worked late night shifts. So my mother's brother – Uncle Caelus as I would someday learn – had to pick her and me up from the hospital and take us home in a skycar to make sure that we would be home safe and sound. One couldn't be too careful around Palaven, I suppose.

I didn't remember much after that as time went by. All I ever did was sleep and eat for several months like all babies do, growing quickly and my plates hardening, going from soft to flexible and durable that may one day save my life. I don't know how turian bodies work, but I know that their plates protected them from the radiation that passed through their planet's atmosphere.

I didn't see father much, but I knew he was around because at times I heard him when he came home late in the evening before leaving early in the morning before my time of rising. Mother would one day explain to me that he did it to show his love, and that he was working to give us what we needed in the future. I couldn't blame father for that, and there were times when I wanted to tell mother myself that I did understand. Mother spent most of her time cooking dextro foods, doing chores, and caring for me. Sometimes during the night when I cannot sleep and father is home, I hear her chatting with him about something that got father worried. I wasn't sure what it was, but something told me that it wasn't something concerning enough for the Turian Hierarchy.

Eventually, when I was old enough I began to make my first steps, much to mother's glee and to her surprise. I don't think she expected her daughter to start taking her first steps just when she was reaching nine months old. Learning how to walk again wasn't exactly a walk in the park (no pun intended), but I practised. Unfortunately, father wasn't around to witness me taking my first steps, but my mother and Uncle Caelus encouraged me like any family did.

Hell, I even tried to learn how to talk before my voice was even ready. Mastering the language of the turians was even harder than walking. Most of it was just simple clicks, hums, hisses, and sometimes growls. You even had to use the mandibles to create different sounds and pitches to make it sound just right, but again I was not old enough to learn how to speak! I mean, who knew that such an atrocious language could be so hard! I still wasn't quite ready to master the alien language, but I know that I one day will.

It sucks being a baby with the mind of a fully grown human female that may slip into English should I become careless and I would be suspected by my family.

Of course, things would get even more complicated when you're aware that there's a race of giant robot squids that would one day beat the shit out of your home planet and leave you floating for god who knows how long. I may have lost my memories according to the asari being, but I never forgot that I was once human and that Mass Effect was a game in my world, thus it made you become aware of the fact that hell will be coming soon, and then the peace would be disrupted.

I think I was a strange kid to my parents once it was noticeable that my personality began to shine through. By strange, I mean boisterously strange once I became vocal. I could never seem to get enough out of trying to talk. Mother would laugh at me whenever I asked questions and so she subjected me to reading datapads to satisfy my growing curiosity about our language, culture, and history. And once I became completely mobile, I couldn't help but try to run, testing out my limbs and playing with my mandibles to get a feel of them. And when father wasn't working at the docking station, he would play games with me that really gave me what I needed to adjust to my growing body.

Mother Octavia was perhaps a gentle and caring mother, always telling me stories about our mythology and I could become fascinated by them for I had never heard much about turian mythology before. She'd tell me stories whenever she had the time until I was engrossed into her very words. She was pretty protective of me and didn't like it whenever Caelus went too far in regards to his handling of my young body. I could understand why as he was pretty rough sometimes, but my bony plates would often protect me whenever there was an accident. But she always took the time to read to me at bed time and would even sing to me in a voice that reminded me of the birds of Earth. She was bright and cheerful, and she moved with quiet grace and precision and it took me a while to realise she was once in fact part of the Blackwatch, a deadly group that specialised in infiltration.

I still remember the good things in my new life, where once, Caelus had accidentally dropped me during a whizzy-dizzy and I had been thrown pretty hard. Mother overreacted a bit, assuming I had gotten hurt in the fall. She was partially right as I had suffered a chipped spur on my right leg that would be there for the rest of my life. Caelus never did it again after that, as he feared how mother would react again if he did something rough like that again.

Uncle Caelus Qui'im was probably what I would call the best uncle I ever had. Even though he was my mother's brother, he sometimes acted like a father to me whenever Maximus wasn't around. Between you and me, I reckon he was perhaps the funniest turian I'd ever seen. Mother would sometimes berate him for using swear words in front of me, but when I learned some swear words, I only ever did it in front of Caelus and he would laugh at me, thus keeping it a secret between us. And whenever mother couldn't be there for me and had to leave on some errands, Caelus would be there to care for me. He was very much like a best friend for me.

I guess having an avian alien family is pretty much similar to a normal human family. I don't think I could trade another life for this one.

* * *

><p><strong>2156<br>Palaven  
>Standard Earth Time<strong>

I turned three and a half years old and I had finally learned how to master turian language, although words were still complicated to form, it became easier. I became aware that things were becoming different amongst my family. Father was around a lot more these days and he and mother would often spend a little more time around each other, talking in secret with Caelus about political issues and then would learn later on that the approaching Relay 134 Incident was coming in one more year time, the very incident that would bring the introduction of the human species and a lot of casualties.

It soon drew to my attention that when I was old enough, mother was considering on sending me off to school, now that I was old enough to learn.

School wasn't all that bad, but from what I could understand was that it felt like they were brainwashing us. Most of the lessons were geared towards serving the good of the Turian Hierarchy, that service and duty came before anything else. But the one thing I enjoyed more than anything else was: fighting classes.

Anyone should know that being a soldier was part of all turian lives. Hand-to-hand combat exercises and studies were more than enough to keep my brain completely occupied. I found it a lot easier than simply listening to lectures that would bore me half to death, in fact, much easier than speaking the language of a race of aliens. But then again, drilled into my brain were the ideas of 'duty' and 'honour' above all else, making them more than just words.

Turians were much more than just a race of avian soldiers, they were a race that were proud to serve. I've got to admit it, even I am happy to be proud that I was born into such a society. I eventually grew to understand through my parents and uncle that I should put others before me, and that I was determined to make them proud of me.

But then comes the new thing that I have to deal with.

It was on this day that I noticed something... odd.

I noticed mother seemed a little bit off more often than usual, she was tired and was getting to the point where she had less time for me and not enough to do the chores, so I spent the time helping out Caelus in looking after the apartment.

But then I eventually learned why mother had been so tired lately and both Caelus and Maximus became just as excited as me.

It was just after school when Uncle Caelus brought me home that I realised that father was home early from his shift at work, as his skycar was parked in its usual parking spot. I dropped my belongings at the door, ignoring the sigh coming from Caelus and rushed into the living room to see Maximus sitting next to Octavia on the couch, whispering to one another before they both looked up from their discussion.

"Dalena, you're home," Maximus smiled and he gestured me to come forward just as Caelus walked in as well. I obeyed him without question, I would never disobey father, even if I wanted to. I took a seat beside father and looked up at him with my green eyes, blinking up at them.

"What's wrong, father?" I asked. God, the turian word still feels strange upon my tongue and I try not to wiggle it out of habit.

"Ah, my daughter," Octavia said softly, laying a hand upon the back of my head and pressing her mouth to my crestless head, her mandibles tickled my head gently in the form of a turian kiss. "We have some wonderful news for you."

"Your mother and I," Maximus spoke up, taking over for mother, "thought it would be best that hear it while the time is just right."

I rested my hands upon my lap, waiting for father to continue.

"Are you aware of how little ones are born?" Caelus asked as he took a seat in his favourite chair.

Oh god, I wanted to tell him I already knew, but I kept my mouth such and shook my head, pretending to play the naive one.

"You will know when you're old enough, Dalena," father chuckled. "But we will say this, we are going to have a new addition to the family."

Maximus, do you know how much I love you and mother right now?

* * *

><p><strong>So Dalena (aka Skyler) is going to have a new sibling! I wonder what its gender will be? I can't exactly say, you'll have to find out in the next chapter once it rocks around! Bwahahahaha! But I guess the important thing is that we may get some sibling rivalry in the next chapter and it's going to be a very big pain to write.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave a review as it gives me a lot of encouragement to know that all you awesome people are out there waiting to see what comes next. I do apologise for not having much dialogue, but there will be a lot more in the next one, this I swear!**


	3. The Little Sister

Talons Like Iron: Incipiens

**Another update so soon? Man I must be on a writing binge or something because my muse can never seem to settle down at all! I've got a whole week before I go back to work, so I'll make the most of it by updating this one as quickly as I can. I'm still surprised by the number of follows and favourites that keep on coming my way. The warmth is very much appreciated, guys! Especially to those that review as well. Thank you for taking the time to doing so.**

**Let's see how Dalena reacts to having a new sibling in the family, but it's not who you think it is. No, her surname is Bellarius now, so Skyler Hawke doesn't exist anymore. Maybe it might pop up again in the future, but we'll see what happens.**

**Oh, and for those who are wondering, ****Talons Like Iron**** was inspired by a similar story known as ****Fearing the Reapers**** by TheRecklessSyndicate, who, unfortunately, has not updated since May last year and so this came into being, wanting to try something like this.**

**Also I messed up on the timeline for Dalena's birth, so she is three and a half years old, not five, otherwise by the time Mass Effect 1 rocks around, she will be a little old, and the current time period in the previous chapter was 2156. So sorry guys!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**The Little Sister  
><strong>

* * *

><p>For a few months after the announcement by Maximus and Octavia that I was going to have a sibling, I had to get used to the whole idea about having a new addition to the family. Sure, I liked the idea about having a new baby brother or sister, but it was the thought of having to share certain things that made me pretty worried. I don't remember if I had any siblings of my own back in my old life, but I do know one thing for certain: I will protect him or her with my life, even if it's the last thing I do.<p>

Octavia made it perfectly clear that the little one would be sleeping in my room with me as we did not have the room in the apartment for another bedroom. When mother was getting bigger around the edges, I was given the privilege of being able to feel how strong the baby felt as it kicked against my pressed talons. Mother didn't exactly look as round as human women did, but from what I understand the gestation period was at least two months longer than a human's. Father explained to me that I was quite the kicker and had jokingly told me that I would've been named Calcitratus if I had been a male for my strong legs. But since I was a female, the name my mother decided had stuck.

Eventually, new rules had to be laid down and my parents and uncle agreed that I was to be kept an eye on while the new addition to the family was still young. No doubt for any signs of jealousy because rumour had it that elder siblings tended to be rough to their younger siblings to the point where they were eventually killed, something Octavia would definitely not tolerate with me.

It was on the tenth month of mother's gestation period that I noticed Uncle Caelus was spending more time at the house looking after me while mother and father left for certain periods of time. From what Caelus told me, married couples would often spend about an extra week together on the tenth month to decide a decent name for the newborn. Caelus said I was too young to understand, but he said I would one day once I was married to my own mate. Yeah, fat chance of that happening, I think.

But it was during the final month that Uncle Caelus had to stay with us completely until the family was to settle down. Mother was a lot more anxious now, pacing up and down in the lounge room, but father wasn't back yet from a meeting with his superiors. I wasn't sure why, but I could somehow feel that something was definitely wrong.

Why wasn't father back yet? Where was he?

I was doing my studies in my bedroom, writing down a summary for the teacher regarding history. History wasn't all that bad as long as it wasn't about fighting for the good of the Turian Hierarchy. From the corner of my eyes, I could see the same crib I had spent my first year in on the opposite side of my bedroom. No doubt it was to be for my new sibling once she was born. Yup, that's right, I'm going to have a little sister!

I was just finishing off my last bit of writing when I heard a loud bang that echoed around the apartment.

Quick as a flash, I bolted from my room towards the lounge room as fast as my long legs could carry me, the built in training followed by adrenaline kicking into my system allowed me to run faster than normal. I finally reached the room and I found mother lying on her side, grabbing her stomach and moaning in pain.

"Mother, what wrong?" Spirits, I'm never going to get the word right at this rate! I rush up to mother's side just as Caelus comes through the front door with grocery bags in his talons. I gently roll mother onto her side, but she lashes out at me with her claws, teeth bared at me.

I take a step back at her aggressive attitude. Obviously I've never seen mother act like this before, and I guess everything is a first time for me because turian nature sucks.

Caelus drops the groceries and rushes to his sister's side, kneeling down and rolling her into a sitting position. "Octavia, what's wrong? Is the baby ok?"

Even mother snapped at Uncle Caelus as well, teeth bared, talons raised in position to fight off anyone that dared to touch her, her green eyes flashed with primal fury and no recognition. Caelus took a step back for a second, but then approached her again. This time she relaxed as the fury faded and she clutched at her head. "S-s-sorry, Caelus, I didn't mean to snap at you and Dalena," she hissed, pain and discomfort in her voice. "It happened the same time when I was about to have her... I think... I think she's ready to come."

"Then we need to get to my skycar," Caelus said urgently and he turned to me. "Dalena, get her duffle bag from your parents' bedroom. I'll carry your mother to the skycar. Don't forget to bring my pistol, it's in the cabinet. Meet us downstairs."

I nod and rush off to follow my uncle's orders. No way was I going to disobey him in an emergency like this. I run into my parents' bedroom and ramble through the cabinet for Caelus' pistol. I find it and the holster in the secret casing, along with mother's duffle bag, and then run out again in time to witness being helped up by Caelus and leaning on his shoulder. I get the door by pressing the panel on the side, keeping it open just for them. I then hand Caelus his Kessler pistol and run down the stairs to wait for him at the skycar.

Once I was there, one thing kept on racing in my mind: where was father?

I dumped the bag beside the skycar and waited for Caelus and mother to get here. Much to surprise, when they do come out, Caelus was carrying her bridal style and was running quickly to get to the car. Mother was clutching at her stomach, deep breaths wheezing out from her mouth.

"Good girl," Caelus said to me as I opened the skycar's doors and he places mother in the backseat. I place a blanket on her to keep her warm and she smiles at me warmly, taking my hand and giving a tight squeeze. I nod once and then dart into the skycar's front seat alongside Caelus and he launches us off to the hospital where I was born.

* * *

><p>"Dalena, come meet your little sister," mother encouraged tiredly.<p>

I cautiously stepped into the room, glancing from Caelus to Octavia, who was holding the bundle of joy in her arms. For the past few hours, I had been sitting out in the waiting room while mother had been struggling to give birth. Uncle Caelus had waited for me, and yet we had seen no sign of Maximus anywhere, making me even more worried than ever. I had asked where father was, but Caelus had refused to answer my question, rather he reassured me by patting me on the head and telling me that mother would be ok.

Now, here I was, standing next to Uncle Caelus in the middle of the doorway and continuing to look from him to the baby in her arms. Mother was lying on a bed in the middle of the room and she looked quite tired.

I take one cautious step forward as Caelus gives me an encouraging push until I'm right next to the bed. Caelus picks me up and mother turns the baby around to allow me to see her. So this was my little sister? I only had one thing to say that could sum up the picture: "She's so small." Yup, I think I've finally got the hang of the words now.

"You were small yourself when you were born," mother laughed.

"What her name?" I asked, attempting to lift a bony eyebrow. Nope, haven't got the hang of it yet. Goddamn tongue.

"Her name is Viatrix," mother answered as Caelus brings me a little closer to get a better look.

My eyes flicker over to the baby and I angle my head to one side, clearly curious about her. She was indeed a lot smaller than I thought she would be. Just like when I had been a baby, her plates were soft to the touch, and yet they were tough enough to protect her from the radiation. Her eyes were amber just like father's and her nose reminded me of Caelus'. Truly she was quite lovely. Once she was my age, she would be getting the colonial face paint. I really am quite proud of those.

"Do you think father would like the name?" I asked, looking up at mother.

Once again, there was the silence and it was really starting to bother me. Why won't they tell me anything about where father was? I glance between Caelus and Octavia, frowning a bit. They can't peg me for being smart. I think they knew I was aware that something was wrong. Why else would Caelus get me to take the pistol?

I ask again in a firmer voice, "Where is father? Why no tell?"

Mother emitted a deep sigh and I hadn't realised that Viatrix was crying until Caelus picked me up and placed me back on the floor. He said something to mother, who nodded in response, and then he took my hand in his and said in a quiet voice, "Let's leave your mother and sister to rest."

I nod in agreement, not bothering to answer as Caelus led me away outside and into the waiting room. He glanced around for a moment and then touched the pistol in the holster on his left hip, as though he was checking to make sure it was still there. He then kneeled down in front of me, his eyes shifting left and right. "Dalena, I want you to listen very carefully," he whispered.

"Yes," I said, being that is the best word I can say.

"You have to keep this quiet, because anything I say could endanger the family," Caelus replied, "that includes you and your little sister."

I focus all my attention on his bright blue eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"Your father has been taken," Caelus told me sincerely. "He's been taken by aliens, a species we've never seen nor heard of before. Your father was called into the military by the Turian Hierarchy and he and his team went to investigate a mass relay. Most of the ships returned unharmed and even destroyed some of their ships, but one managed to escape to warn their own kind. The aliens took some of our men, including your father."

My jaw dropped and my mandibles flexed in surprise. Father was kidnapped by humans? But how was that even possible? Then I do a mental double check and realised that it was now 2157, the year of the First Contact War. Shit... This isn't good!

I grabbed Caelus' arms, eyes wide with terror. "What does this mean, Uncle Caelus?" I whispered. "Is daddy not going to come back?"

Caelus lowered his head somewhat as though he was struggling to figure out how to answer my question. "Listen closely, Dalena," he said, his voice stronger than ever, "in just two weeks time, once your mother is back from the hospital, she is rejoining the military to get your father back. I, on the other hand, will be staying here to help look after you and Viatrix."

I take a step forward and wrapped my arms around Caelus' neck, holding him tight and I began to sob. I don't know if turians are capable of shedding tears, but I sure as hell can cry. Father was caught by the humans and there was nothing I could do to help. The very image of my old people torturing him for information scares the shit out of me more than I can bear. Caelus gently embraced me, holding me tightly to his chest and allowed me to continue to cry until I sobs eventually die down.

He gently pushed me back until I was looking into his soft grey-green eyes. "Dalena, you must be strong," he told me kindly, "not just for your father, but for your sister and your mother, as well as for me. I know you are young, but you've got to understand that crying will not make much of a difference. Do you understand me?"

I wiped the tears away and nodded in response, sucking in a deep breath. "Be strong for family," I answered him.

He pulled me into another hug and I nuzzle into him, breathing in his warm scent. I can only do so much for my family once mother and Viatrix returned home from the hospital, but I mentally swore to myself that I would do everything in my power to keep Viatrix safe once mother leaves for war.

* * *

><p>And just like Caelus had predicted, mother came home two weeks later with baby Viatrix and then departed the very next evening, leaving me and Caelus behind to watch her. It was difficult to accept that she had to leave, but every turian knows that deep inside their very soul that they must all take arms. Unfortunately, I was too young to stay behind and look after the house, keep up my studies and look after Viatrix myself, hence why Caelus stayed behind to care for us.<p>

Octavia was tearful as she hugged me, but both Caelus and I reassured her that everything would be fine until she returned with father safely back home. She smiled at that and then left quickly without a backward glance over her shoulder, probably so that it wouldn't make things any harder than they already were.

Once she was gone, life continued on as normal.

Uncle Caelus and I spent the majority of our time doing chores and caring for little Viatrix. I kept up my studies, but eventually school went out due to the war and I was stuck home with nothing to do. Caelus tried to provide as much entertainment for me as much as he could, but he still had to care for Viatrix and it made it difficult to balance.

It was on the sixth night after mother left to rescue father that Caelus decided he had to get more supplies, but I didn't want to go and he didn't want to leave Viatrix alone.

"Please uncle," I said to him with a warm smile. "I care for Viatrix while you go." I still haven't got the hang of contractions yet, but I'll get there eventually.

Caelus looked uncertain for a moment, but eventually he gave in and he kneeled down on my level, placing his hands upon my shoulders. "Alright then, Dalena," he sighed. "I trust that you'll look after your little sister while I'm gone. Do you remember what to do in case of an emergency?"

I nod in confirmation, "Yes. I must make sure that all the doors are locked up and keep pistol close by in case any strangers come to the door and barge in. Will defend Viatrix until my last breath."

He nodded with satisfaction and he stood up to his full height, patting me gently on the head. "Be a good girl while I'm gone," he said, his tone a little fiercer than before. "Stay safe."

And with that said, he was gone, locking the door behind him as he went.

With him gone, I now had the whole house to myself. The best thing to do was to check on Viatrix's wellbeing in case something was wrong. I quietly walk into my bedroom to see that she was wide awake and sitting up in her crib. She peered up at me with her amber eyes, blinking curiously. I stepped up to her and, remembering my uncle's handling, gently picked her up and carried her into the lounge room, but not before I got her some toys she could play with.

I sat down before her and poked her in the belly. She giggled and reached up for me. Aww, who knew baby turians could be so cute! I sat her down in my lap and cuddled her close, brushing my mandibles over her head in the turian kiss. She suddenly reached up for my face and grabbed my left mandible. I squeaked with surprise and almost dropped her had I not been more careful.

Viatrix laughed and clapped her hands in glee at the show of my pain. I didn't know turian mandibles were so sensitive! I frowned with fury, but I barely managed to keep my temper in place. Alright, two can play at that game! I tugged at her mandible to show her just how funny it was to see her in pain. She yelped and tears began to crawl into her eyes.

I think I may have overdone it.

"Hey, hey," I coo softly. "I sorry, I did not mean to hurt you, but you did hurt big sister."

She suddenly burst into wails and I had no choice but to place her back down on the floor, covering up my ears as best as I could. Who knew she was such a loud crier. I grumble something in English and I got up from the floor, pacing up and down. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to stay behind and watch her after all.

Her crying got worse and I clicked my mandibles irritably. Too bad the memories of my old life were gone. If I still had them, I would've remembered if I had any younger siblings and had dealt with them better.

"Come on, please, stop crying," I begged.

It was no good, she just kept on crying and crying until she eventually ran out of breath and began hiccupping instead. Maybe she was hungry? I pick her up again and took her into the kitchen, settling her into her feeding chair. I rummaged through one of the cupboards and came back with a tin of dextro-amino baby food.

"Hey, Vi, look!" I exclaimed, showing her the baby food.

She continued to hiccup a bit and put her hand in her mouth, she started sucking at one of her talons.

I took out a fork and made whooshing noises, twirling the food around and came straight towards her mouth. "Here comes the spaceship, Vi," I said, making more whooshing noises. As the food came closer to her mouth, Viatrix turned her head away. "Come on, Vi," I smiled kindly. "You got to eat or else Uncle Caelus will not be happy."

I tried again, but she turned her head the other way. I sighed with defeat and picked up a stuffed krogan off the floor. "You want Kroggie?" I asked, shaking the toy in her face. Viatrix giggled and clapped her hands in excitement as she tried to reach for the toy. Good, now we're getting somewhere! I pulled the toy out of her reach. "If you want Kroggie, you need to get something in your tummy. Eat something and I'll give you the toy."

She tilted her head to one side, clearly not understanding my words. I tried the same tact again and she finally understood the message by opening and closing her jaws. I put the spoon of food in her mouth and she chewed away, but then she made a face. She obviously didn't like the taste. I gestured to my throat and made a gulping noise. She did as she was told, swallowing the food.

"Finish this can and you get Kroggie," I bargained.

In no time at all, Viatrix had finished her lunch without any more protesting or carrying on. I smiled with relief and took her out of her chair and placed her on the floor, then I handed Kroggie over to her and she happily cuddled the toy to death. Who knew a baby turian would take a liking to a stuffed krogan.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked her, gesturing to the vid screen nearby.

Again, that same confused expression, but I did the same gesture as before, pointing at the screen and then at a bunch of movie covers that were idealistic for children my age or under. I don't know how she understood so well, but she did as I carefully picked her up and placed her on the couch while I got a vid ready. Much to my surprise, it looked like there was a lot of vids to choose from. I couldn't decide which one to pick!

At last I picked one that seemed good enough to watch and placed it inside the player. From what I read on the title, if my turian language is good enough, it was called _Play Til You Drop_. Huh, who knew asari had a sense of humour.

We spent the last few hours watching the show and playing some of the games the group of asari did with Viatrix even trying to copy the lead actress on making funny noises, clapping her hands and making one hell of a din, much to my amusement. Eventually, Viatrix began to tire until she was yawning and rubbing her eyes. I pulled her close to my chest and hugged her gently to keep her warm.

Maybe it's not so bad at all to have a little sibling after all, minus the mandible grabbing.

I yawned, but I remained awake until I felt the little tyke leaning heavily against my chest and snored loudly. I smiled and kept her even closer to me than ever. I'll be damn sure to protect my little sister now matter what happens.

I heard the door to our apartment unlock and I felt my talons twitch in preparation for a fire fight, but there was no reason to as Caelus came through with the groceries and saw us lying side by side. His mandibles flickered once and I knew that he was smiling underneath. He came over and gently plucked little Vi from my arms and carried her back into the bedroom to let her sleep better.

I remained where I was sitting, smiling softly to myself. No doubt someday little Vi was going to grow up into a fine soldier when once she hits her maturity.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise for the fact that this chapter was so short, but next one will deal with the First Contact War. I'm doing my best to make sure that things fit in don't drag too long, especially with the passage of time. This is the early beginning of the FCW, so rest assure that there will be a lot of gruesome stuff. We might not even be in Dalena's head the next chapter, perhaps we'll go into a certain someone's head because I think the drama has carried on long enough.<strong>

**Action, action, action, and more action! I swear to god it will be good! I hope that it will be, but it's getting me all giddy and excitement. Let's hope it will be good for you too.**


End file.
